Benutzer Diskussion:DarthSpiriah
IDBM-relevante Dinge bitte hierher ... ich denke auch, dass der "Umschattete" besser ist, aber wir haben bereits vor Monaten darüber abgestimmt und beschlossen, den "Schattigen" zu verwenden. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:41, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Inoffizielles Bionicle-Magazin Also erstmal ein großes Lob! Es ist sehr sehr gut aufgebaut und ich hab da mal ne frage: Kannst du das hier dafür verwenden??? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:21, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Erstmal: Kompliment für dein Magazin, das ist besser geworden, als das "offizielle" je hätte werden können. Dann noch: Du könntest in dein Magazin noch Fan Fictions bringen, die deiner Meinung nach gut genug sind. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hy Nuhrii, im verleich zu deinem Magazin ist das sogennante "Offiziele" Magazin absolut nichts. Dein Magazin ist voller Infos und alles möglich anderem. Leider habe ich erst vor ein paar Tagen Wiki-Nui entdeckt und habe nur die sechste Ausgabe downloaden können undich wollte dich fragen ob du weißt wie ich an die älteren Ausgaben rankomme, da BZPower ja offline ist. Ich wär echt dankbar. Terinuva 20:16, 3. August. 2009 Glatorian Arena Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher aber ich könnte ein Review machen, mit Gresh hab ich es schon fast durchgespielt, aber ich kann es wegen dem Zeit-Limit auch nur vllt. machen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:25, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich habe mich ja schon auf Toa-Mata-Nuis Seite beworben und wollte das hier noch offiziell machen. Ich habe grade den Skrall aus der Gold Liga besiegt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:57, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin bei BZP mit dem gleichen Namen wie hier (TobiasB8) angemeldet. Soll ich dir den Text als E-Mail schicken wenn ich fertig bin? (Anhang, Odt.Datei)? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:14, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, bis wann soll ich fertig sein? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 13:26, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Nath hat mich beauftragt einen Werbebanner für dieses Wiki zu erstellen, er hätte sich mit dir abgesprochen. Leider ist es keine halbe Din A4 Seite geworden, aber ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem etwas damit anfangen kannst. Ich bin übrigens auch bei BZP, habe aber noch nichts ins Forum geschrieben. Auch dort heiße ich Skorpi63. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:05, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Set-Review-Vergleich Ich habe ihn dir per E-mail geschickt, alle anderen Informationen sind in der E-Mail vorhanden. =) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs dir per E-Mail geschickt. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:09, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Witze Ich hätte einen, allerdings nur als Word-Dokument (mit Bildern) und den kann ich hier nicht hochladen.... Wohin soll ich den schicken? [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] habs gesendet [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] März-Magazin Ist das Märs Magazin eig. mit Comic oder ohne? müsste ja eig. mit sein... Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Glatorianer Set-Review Wie Skorpi63 schon in meiner Diskussion sagte, hat der Benutzer Jadekaiser auf dem "Wiki-Nui Fanfition" schon mehrere Glatorianer, er besitzt neben Gresh und Vorox(welche wir ja jetzt im Magazin haben) auch noch Tarix und Malum, vllt. kann er dir ja auch helfen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 17:26, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal hier [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:28, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) März-Comic Ist der März-Comic schon draußen? Wenn ja kannst du mir mal ein Link dazu machen(egal ob englsich oder deutsch)? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:12, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 14:28, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Überblick Ich hätte eine Bitte: Wenn du hier etwas gefragt wirst, könntest du dann bitte auch hier antworten? Ich würde gerne mein Wiki im Überblick behalten, und da ist das etwas Zeitsparender. Die Benutzer, die angesprochen sind, kontrollieren fast alle regelmäßig die , wo sie deine Antwort dann auch so bemerken. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:54, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich hab das hier wie bei den Comments auf BZP oder dem Gästebuch auf Partyfans gehandhabt, wo man bei dem jeweils anderen antwortet (normalerweise). Aber ich werd's mir merken. (Überblick? Sind wir hier beim Überwachungsstaat :P.) Nuhrii the Metruan 16:12, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Überblick sollte man überall haben, nicht nur in Überwachungsstaaten XD Ich verstehe auch warum du das gemacht hast, es war ja nicht böse gemeint (oder doch^^?)[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:55, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ausgabe 2 Wo willst du die 2. Ausgabe veröffentlichen (da BZP ja offline ist) ? Oder wartest du bis die Seite wieder funktioniert? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:10, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Formel: BZP-Rückkehr-Datum + mind. 1 Woche = Erscheinungsdatum der 2. Ausgabe. Könnten auch 2 Wochen werden. Ich brauche immer noch Gregs Beitrag (falls er was macht) und die Comic-Scans. Ich weiß, dass ich eine PM auf BZP habe, kann sie aber nicht einsehen, daher weiß ich nicht, was ich bereits bekommen hab. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:32, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung Wie sollte man Wasteland-Wolves übersetzen? Die aktuelle Übersetzung (Westland-Wolf) ist auf jeden Fall falsch. Auf der Diskusionsseite hab ich schon ein Paar vorschläge gemacht. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 10:57, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich schwanke persönlich schwanke zwischen Wüstenwolf und Ödlandwolf, benutzte in meiner (nicht online verfügbaren) Übersetzung von RotGB abder Ödlandwolf. "Westlandwold" ist natürlich absolut falsch. --Nuhrii the Metruan 14:58, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) IDBM und Kirbold Hey Nuhrii. Ich hab dir im BZP eine Nachricht geschickt, jedoch ist der Server danach wieder abgestürtzt und ich weiß nicht, ob du die Nachricht hast. In der Nachricht war unter anderem meine Bewerbung für den Kirbold Wettbewerb. Außerdem wollte ich mal sagen, dass ich das mit dem Hintergrund nicht sonderlich gut gemeistert habe, aber ich schätze, dass er verwendbar ist. Ich habe einen Malum mit einer Arena im Hintergrund im OpenOffice über das genze Blatt gezogen und es alles ein klein wenig heller gemacht, damit man die Schrift besser lesen kann. Aber das dumme ist, wie sich später herausstellte: Wenn du einen falschen Klick machst, hast du das Bild im Vordergrund. Außerdem kann man sehr komischer Weise keinen Text markieren, das Einfügen wollte aber möglich sein. Die Nummerierung ist auch möglich, jedoch habe ich keine eingefügt. Ich kann mit OpenOffice seeeeeehr schlecht umgehen und hab mein bestes gegeben. Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich einen Informatiker im Haus habe, der verwendet aber kein OpenOffice und hatte keine Zeit lange herum zu probieren. Werbung für Leserbriefe und Fanpost werde ich verbreiten, soll man die "Post" an dich schicken? Und wie ich das Textdokument verschicken kann (wenn dus überhaupt willst; es ist sehr schlecht geworden, wie oben erwähnt) weiß ich leider auch nicht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:27, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann lass das mit der Vorlage mal sein, aber danke für den Versuch. Die Leserbriefe können auf Wiki-Nui, Toa-of-Wiki und auf BZPower an mich geschickt werden. (Wiki-Name: DarthSpiriah; BZP-Name: Nuhrii the Metruan). Und deine Bewerbung schaue ich mir demnächst an. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Sand Stalker Bauanleitung Hey Nuhrii, ich habe auf BS01 gelesen, das es im Internet noch keine Bauanleitung vom Sand Anschleicher gibt. Ich habe mir die Ausgabe des Brickmasters bei Bricklink gekauft, um sie für uns Abzufotografieren. Sie ist irgend wann in den letzen Tagen (Ich war verreist) angekommen. Ich werde sie Heute noch abfotografieren, ich muss mir sowieso noch mal den Foto-Apperat besorgen, mein Kirbold-Foto hat ihn nicht wirklich getroffen. Dann kannst du die Anleitung übersetzen und im inofficelen Magazin veröffentlichen. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:52, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hier ist der Link [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Funktioniert nicht und das 3. Heft ist bereits fertig, nur noch nicht hochgeladen. Versuch's bis 15. Mai hinzukriegen, ok? Vielen Dank. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:22, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kirbold Schaut sich Greg alle Einsendungen an? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:48, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du das mit dem Rahkshi-Kopf meinst: Nein, ich habe ihn gefragt. Aber ob er sie sich anschaut, weiß ich nciht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:49, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Alle fragwürdigen Modelle werden Greg vorgelegt. Das war auch Luzis Glück, denn jetzt hat er noch eine Chance, da er noch nicht aufgenommen und daher nicht disqualifiziert werden konnte. Wir werden in der Woche nach Einsendeschluss Greg wahrscheinlich einige, wenn nicht alle, Einsendungen vorlegen. Wer seinen kritischen Blick besteht, darf in die Polls. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:15, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu der Sand Stalker Bauanleitung: Suche einfach nach mitgliedern, gib dort Luzi41 ein. Ich habe nur zwei Gallerien, du wirst die richtige schnell finden... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:15, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Luzi, da steht, dass der Ordner noch nicht publik ist. Schicke mir einfach die "deep links" zu den Bildern, d.h klicke auf das Thumbnail und dann auf die vergrößerte Version, bis nur noch das Bild allein zu sehen ist, und dann schicke mir den/die Links. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:57, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar, hier sind sie: * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00354.jpg * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00355.jpg * http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Luzi41/Sand-Stalker/dsc00356.jpg P.S. kannst du gleich meine Bewerbung für den Kirbold-Wettbewerb reinstellen??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 07:54, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der Anleitung kann ich dir nichts versprechen. Und stelle deinen Beitrag einfach auf die Wiki-Nui-Seite und Skorpi leitet ihn dann an mich weiter. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:23, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jo, ich habe noch etwas abgewartet, werde ich nun oder demnächst machen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:26, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Fero und Skirmix Set vergleich Jo, könnte ich den Fero und Skirmix Set Vergleich machen? Bin aber nicht auf BZP.... Den macht schon jemand, ich glaube Chosen One of Bionicle. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:34, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schade, hätt's gern gemacht. Richtig. Und Skorpi, könntest du auch auf dem Fan Fiction Wiki Werbung für den Contest machen (in der Sitenotice vielleicht)? Ein Link zur Wiki-Nui-Wettbewerbsseite wäre nicht schlecht. Oder muss ich dazu die Admins dort fragen? Wir brauchen halt noch eine ganze Stange Beiträge. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:41, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst gar nichts machen, da wir gerade Stress in Sachen Fürhung haben und Mata auch beurlaubt wurde, werde ich das lieber weiterleiten... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:45, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wow, klingt nach mächtig viel Chaos. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:52, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ohja... dabei war es gar nicht meine Absicht, soetwas auszulösen. Anyway, nun läuft eine Abstimmung und Jade wird zweiter Administrator. Ich denke, dass viele mich als Auslöser des Streites sehen und deshalb gegen mich stimmen. Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich auch kein Admin im Fanfiction Wiki sein. Ich finde nicht, dass ich - außer meiner harten Ausdrucksweise - einen Fehler gemacht habe. Das ganze ist in TMNs Disku nach zu lesen ab "...". Aber vieles hat sich im ICQ ausgetragen, auch das, womit ich Bima überzeugte, Admin zu bleiben. Jedoch setzte er dafür TMN ab. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Diese Kabbeleien auf den Wikis sind mir wurscht. Ich mag jetzt zwar hart klingen und mir vielleicht keine Freunde machen, aber die Wikis sind für mich als Informationsquelle eher von nachrangiger Bedeutung (milde ausgedrückt), da hier Fehlinformationen und Informationsmangel so weit verbreitet sind wie Schnupfen in der Bevölkerung. Ich bin nur wegen dem Kontakt zu deutschen Fans und dem IDBM hier. Den Streit zwischen den ToW-Gründern und den WN-Admins betrachte ich - sorry wenn ich hier jemandem zu nahe gehe - als pubertären Machtkampf --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:59, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XD, mir war klar, dass du das sagst. Ich bin zwar erst 12, aber sehe es eigentlich ziemlich gleich. Jetzt frage ich mich, warum ich hier arbeite XD. Nein, ich höre nicht auf. Was sind dann meine Hobbys? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich belächle solche Sachen gerne. Ich bin jetzt achtzehn(einhalb) und steh schon ziemlich über solchen Dingen. Ist aber immer wieder... nicht lustig, nein, eher auf traurige Weise unterhaltsam, zu beobachten, wie sehr hormongesteuert einige Leute mitten in ihrer Pubertät sind und wie egozentrisch (egomanisch?) manche Leute in dem Alter sind. Mein Bruder ist da auch so ein Beispiel, aber ich denke, auf den deutschen Wikis verhält sich das nicht anders. Konkurrenzkampf wie zwei Gockel um eine Henne oder so was in der Art. --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:18, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Phase Dragon Hast du eine Sinnvolle Übersetzung für Phase Dragon auf Lager? --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 13:50, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klingt zwar lapidar, aber trotzdem: Phasendrache. Er bewegt sich durch Phasenveränderung fort, sodass er durch Wände gehen kann, also passt das so. --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:27, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Neues Magazin Wann kommt die nächste Ausgabe des IDBM raus??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 10:59, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ende dieser, anfang nächster Woche (wäre mein Ziel). Ich schreib die Woche noch 2 Arbeiten und halte ein Referat, hatte heute praktische Führerscheinprüfung (bestanden :D) und steh auch sonst stark unter Stress. Aber ich glaub, am Wochenende könnte ich den Großteil des Heftes schaffen. Wird diesmal leider keinen Comic geben, dafür aber dann im Juli (Glatorianer 3) und im August (vorraussichtl. der Hydraxon-Comic). Die letzte Ausgabe, Nummer 4, scheint aber auf BZP irgendwie keiner bemerkt zu haben, obwohl sie schon seit einem Monat verfügbar ist. (Keine Unterschrift) ???Nicht bemerkt??? Also ich habe sie auf meinem PC. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:38, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich auch. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 15:06, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dito. Aber offenbar hat niemand die Ausgabe kommentiert, und wenn man so viel Mühe in etwas steckt und dann bei der Veröffentlichung überhaupt keine Kommentare dazu der Ausgabe bekommt, dann ist man schnell entmutigt... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:46, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Hätte Wiki-Nui Interesse, den neuen "Der Wächter"-Wettbewerb für die deutschen Teilnehmer zu hosten? --Nuhrii the Metruan 12:09, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... In letzter Zeit habe ich nicht viel Zeit für Bionicle. Welche Wächter meinst du? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) "Der Wächter" bezieht sich auf die Figur, die im Contest gebaut werden musst. Wer, ist noch geheim. Es handelt sich um eine Figur, die in Raid on Vulcanus ihren ersten Auftritt haben wird. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:37, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Anyway, ich würde sagen wir machen's. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 14:02, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) jop. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:19, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das Magazin ist jetzt raus. Ich habe den Großteil des heutigen Tages damit verbracht, außerdem habe ich noch ner Nonne in unserem Dorf mit PC-Problemen geholfen. Was den Wettbewerb betrifft: erstellt wieder eure tolle Seite und stellt sie in die Sitenotice. Ich werde den Link auch auf BZP reinstellen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:23, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dir ne Mail wegen der Zeichner Bewerbung geschickt, hoffentlich landet sie nicht wieder im Spam. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:36, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ist angekommen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 17:16, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wettbewerb Hier ist mein Beitrag für den Wettbewerb im neuen Magazin:thumb|250px 14:31, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wow, das ist schon mal nicht schlecht. Ist das DIN A4 Querformat? Gut, wäre mal ne Idee für das IDBM, damit ich die Seitenzahl reduzieren und mehrspaltig arbeiten kann. Nur hast du "inoffiziell" falsch geschrieben und "BIONICLE" schreibt das IDBM immer mit Großbuchstaben, weil das von offizieller Seite her so gemacht wird (Greg z.B. schreibt es auch immer so - er darf es gar nicht anders). Aber ansonsten, recht gut, und der Beitrag wurde registriert. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:41, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab den Hintergrund von der Bionicle-Seite genommen, welches Format sie hat weiß ich nicht. Soll ich die Fehler noch ausbessern? 12:48, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Klar, kannst du machen. Zur Zeit haben wir übrigens nur zwei Bewerber, da dürfte die Wahl recht banal verlaufen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 06:21, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) die Ausbesserung ist schon da. Kannst du mir den Link mit den Bewerbungen geben? 12:48, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Der eine Bewerber bist du, der andere ist Kazi und der hat sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen per Mail beworben. --Nuhrii the Metruan 10:46, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Der Preis vom vierten Film Da man ja momentan nicht ins BZPForum kommt, schreib ich's dir eben hier, weil das könnte vielleicht für das Magazin interessant sein: Der Film scheint auf Amazon.de immer billiger zu werden. Anfangs waren es noch 25 Euro, nach einer Weile hat er nur noch 21 Euro gekostet und momentan ist er bei 16 Euro. Wenn man den Film vorbestellt, muss man den niedrigsten Preis zahlen, den der Artikel während der Wartezeit annimmt; falls der Film also nochmal teurer wird, ist man im Vorteil, wenn man jetzt schon vorbestellt. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 18:28, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dankesehr. Morgen oder übermorgen wollte ich Einblicke, Ausblicke schreiben (stecke derzeit noch in der Übersetzung von einem Auszug aus dem offiziellen Filmroman), dort wird das dann untergebracht werden. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:34, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, du meinst sicher den Auszug am Ende von Raid on Vulcanus, oder? Der hat mir sehr gut gefallen, und hat meine Vorfreude auf den Film nochmal angeheizt. Freut mich also sehr, dass du den Auszug für das Magazin übersetzt. :-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:08, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Genau den. Aber er wird in zwei Teilen veröffentlicht werden - einer jetzt, einer im August. Ich überlege auch, mir die UK-Version des Films zu kaufen, denn die erscheint schon am 24. August, also einen Monat vor der Deutschen und noch vor der US-Version. --Nuhrii the Metruan 07:42, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kyry Wir haben auf Wiki-Nui einen neuen Beitrag. Ich hab ein paar Fragen zum Wettbewerb...: #Solange BZP off ist, wird der Wettbewerb "verlängert"? #Wohin soll man die Beiträge, die auf Wiki-Nui ankommen, schicken? Nath ist erst in ein paar Tagen wieder hier. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:39, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe vor, den Wettbewerb bis zum 15. August weiterlaufen zu lassen, damit alle noch mal eine Chance haben. Sobald BZP wieder online ist, klär ich das mit Dorek ab. Die Beiträge, die du schon hast, könntest du auf BZP posten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:56, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Protection Das geht so halb in IDBM aber nur halb, deshalb schreib ich es mal hierhin. Ich würde jetzt schon gerne das Cover für unser Wiki für diese Geschichte entwerfen und ich gehe davon aus, dass du diese Geschichte auch übersetzen wirst - wie wird (würde) der deutsche Titel sein, den du nehmen würdest? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:40, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mich noch nicht festgelegt. Könnte ich dir wahrscheinlich am Sonntag oder Montag sagen, weil ich die Geschichte erst noch übersetzen muss. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:56, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Geschichte wird "Schutz" heißen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:33, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal meine Frage könntest du mir bitte die Seitenlänge des Titelblatts des Magazins in Pixel geben? 19:17, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Preis Hab dir meine Adresse geschickt. 19:31, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stellvertreter - Cover right|200px So, hier ist meins: Ich habe ein Cover zur nächsten Ausgabe gemacht, das ähnelt dem von Bima sehr, da der Stellvertreter eben den ersten ersetzen soll, habe ich Bimas Style übernommen (In einer etwas schlechteren... "Qualität". Es gab gerade einige Probleme mit meinen Tools, ein paar musste ich neuinstallieren...) Wenn du dich fragst, warum es zur nächsten Ausgabe ist: Das Cover war schon fertig, bevor ich las, dass es für eine alte Ausgabe sein soll. Ich kann noch eins machen, wenns sein muss. Anyway, rechts ist es. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:27, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nicht schlecht, aber ja, mach bitte mal was (nach deiner eigenen Design-Idee, darf auch gerne Hochformat sein) zu irgendeiner Ausgabe (wenn du willst auch zur Neuen). Dann vergleiche ich deines mit Kazis Einsendung und entscheide. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:11, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) left|200px Ok, hier im Hochformat. Ihc muss sagen, waagrecht gefällt es mir viel besser, Cover zu erstellen. Schon alleine weil es kaum "hochformatige" Hintergründe gibt, ich hab nun den genommen, den ich gefunden habe und der auch zu Bara Magna passt... deshalb sieht das mit Ackar etwas blöd aus, dass er da in der Luft hängt, aber von der Qualität her werde ich mir keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn ich scheiter XD. Ich weiß übrigens nicht, ob die Maße stimmen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:34, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK, hiermit bist du der stellvertretende Grafiker, da Kazis Beitrag zwar nicht schlecht war, aber leider kann ich handgezeichnete Cover schlecht in das Gesamtbild des Magazins integrieren. Maße sollten halt DIN A4 sein. Schicke mir deine Postadresse an nuhriithemetruan@gmx.de und welchen der drei Reader (Journey of Takanuva, The Secret of Certavus, Desert of Danger) du haben möchstest. Dann kannst du dich gleich daran machen, einen Titelbanner für "Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers" zu entwerfen. Ach ja, solltest du sie noch nicht haben, besorge dir die "Voya Nui"-Schrift (nicht die matoranische Symbolschrift, sondern die andere). Die BIONICLE-Logo-Schrift ist übrigens Perpetua Titling MT, nur damit du ein paar stilistische Anregungen hast. --Nuhrii the Metruan 08:22, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Man bekommt nen Buch? Krass, ich dachte nur der Gewinner bekommt eins XD. Anyway, wo finde ich die Voya Nui Schrift? Das Cover schneide ich schonmal zusammen, nur mit der Schrift warte ich. Soll ich es dann hier hochladen? Die Mail schick ich später. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:11, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bittesehr: http://www.dafont.com/fr/voya-nui-gf.font --Nuhrii the Metruan 05:18, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kyry Bis wann wird der Wettbewerb jetzt verlängert? - ununterschriebener Kommentar Bis 3 Wochen nach BZPowers Rückkehr. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:32, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nummer 7 Kommen morgen ;). [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 20:32, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Falscher Download-Link? Bei dem Abschnitt zur "IDBM-Sonderausgabe zu TLR" gibt es einen Downloadlink. Bei diesem lädt man sich jedoch nur das Extrablatt zu den Glatorian-Heften herunter. Was hat das zu bedeuten O.o? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:47, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kiina vs. Tarix Wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich mein Set-Vergleich morgen oder übermorgen mache/abschicke. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:09, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ist gut :). Habe für das Inhaltsverzeichnis einen Tarix-Bildausschnitt aus DLE gewählt. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:16, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mal was von mir Erstens HAst du eigentlich schon 2010-Spoiler parat? (außer den Stars) Wenn ja, wo könnte ich sowas finden? Wenn du willst schreib mir den Link auf meine Disku und ich seh sie mir an und lösch sie danach. (Und nein, ich arbeite nicht für eine Firma, die mit Lego konkuriert) Zweitens Ich würde gerne auch mal was für das IDBM schrreiben. Ich bin Redakteur in der Schülerzeitung meiner Schule und habe mit Artikeln dadurch Erfahrung. Schick mir doch einfach ne Antwort hierhin, wenn ich auch was tun kann. Gruß [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:09, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Artikel: ich würde gerne über den plötzlichn Wandel von bionicle schreiben. Das heißt: wie sich plötzlich alles verändert hat. Als weiteres Thema ginge aber auch ein Artikel über die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den skrall und den makuta. Ich schreib mal beide, melde mich in der Idbm onlinezentrale an und schick sie dir. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:43, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die Artikel von mir Ich werd gleich mit dem Schreiben beginnen. Dann registrier ich mich und wenn ich das Passwort habe, schick ich sie dir. Achja: Kostet es was, die IDBMs runterzuladen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:03, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kosteeeenfreiiiii![[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios]]''' ,der Himmelspaladin '''